A wonderful (k)night
by cherry88
Summary: Anna loves to read about knights in shining armour. But what happens if she wakes up in the Middle ages herself and meets her own 'Robin Hood?
1. Chapter 1

**Some time ago on Tumblr I promised a story with Bates as Robin Hood. I almost finished it in the summer, but then S4 happened. After that I couldn't get a single word on paper. I didn't want to think about our couple again. And still, Downton will never be the same to me. **

**Fortunately,... Lalizi - who edits my stories - kept trying to motivate me to write that last chapter. She shared with me the new fic she is writing and that helped me to get some enthusiasm ****for writing back. **

**So, today we start with chapter one . There are nine chapters in total. I suggest to upload one every week, I hope you all agree. **

**This has been a 'fantasy' for some time and I just decided to write things down. I don't think it's my best story, but it is just sweet and fluffy. I rated it low, but maybe there will be a little sexiness and violence later on ;-)**

**I don't have much more to say, so ENJOY!**

* * *

**- Chapter one -**

Anna walked into her small bedroom, shared with the redheaded Gwen. It was already pitch dark and Anna was looking for a match to light the candle on her little bedside table. Gwen turned around in her bed. A cold wind blew around Anna's bare legs while she changed into her nightdress.

"Late night again?" Gwen murmured from under her blankets.

"Yes, Lady Mary didn't feel like sleeping and she kept talking. Then I had to make her hair ready for bed and had to mend one of her dresses she suddenly decided to want to wear tomorrow", Anna told her.

Gwen sighed in compassion.

"I like her, but sometimes I wish life was a bit simpler. All this mending, helping to put on corsets, the latest fashion on hair, I'm so tired of it. I should have been born in a different time, when women didn't have to mind about all of these things," Anna went on, with a bit of irritation.

"Women always have to worry about something. Let's be happy we have safety, food and a nice bed to sleep in," the other girl tried to cheer her up.

"You're right of course," Anna gave in. "But I wouldn't mind to live easier. Like back in the days when knights and soldiers swept women off their feet."

"Anna, go to sleep, you have read to many novels. Knights weren't romantic, they were rough and rude," Gwen said with a laugh in her voice.

Anna laid her head back on her pillow. She shivered under the blankets, which felt cold as ice. She pulled her knees up, close to her body to stay warm. Then, she blew out her candle.

"Goodnight," she said to Gwen. But Gwen didn't respond; she had already fallen asleep.

Anna envied her roommate; she was happy about her lot. Anna had been too, until recently. Even with many other people in the house, her time with the Crawley girls and the many hours together with the staff downstairs, she felt lonely. She could always talk to Gwen, but Anna was her superior. She had to be an example for the other girls and couldn't trust anyone with her true feelings. She wanted to scream, but kept everything in. _Oh, how I wish someone would save me_, she said to herself. But she knew no one would hear her thoughts.

* * *

Anna woke up with a jump. Someone had pinched her.

"Anna, time to rise and shine, girl", a woman with a familiar voice said to her. Before she could see if it actually was Mrs. Hughes, the lady already had left the room.

"Oh, it's too early,…" she moaned, while blinking her eyes. It took a few seconds for Anna to take in her surroundings. It was like she was still dreaming. Nothing looked like her room at Downton Abbey. She shook her head to make sure she was awake. Anna took in some air through her nose but almost directly stopped it. Something smelled really bad. Something started to sink in. She wasn't in her own bed. She felt at the mattress, but in her hands found only a thin layer of fabric with straw underneath. It made her skin itchy. Anna scratched at her arms and with that, noticed how dirty her fingernails looked.

She took in a deep breath – through her mouth – because this was nothing like her.

In total shock, Anna stepped out of bed, up onto the cold stone floor, and almost tripped over a heap of clothes.

Immediately after that, someone knocked on the door. "Are you ready dear, he's waiting! There's no time to stay in bed like a lady! There's enough work to be done," the same voice startled her while she tried to stay on her feet.

"Mrs. Hughes?" Anna asked confused.

The woman she knew as Mrs. Hughes stepped into her room and looked at her with her hand on her hips. "Well, dress yourself and come into the house," she pointed to the clothes on the floor. "The other girls are already up and about."

Anna didn't understand anything but did what she was told. She changed herself into the long frock and the cloth that looked like a dirty apron. She would never have dared to dress herself like that at Downton. She opened the door to find a deserted hall, built of wood and stone. She was welcomed with a breeze of fresh air, which was a big relief for her lungs.

Anna stepped out of the room and slowly walked into the area where sounds came from. She saw a few girls chattering about, carrying some food and stone jugs. They were wearing the same clothes as her, but maybe even filthier.

"Here Anna," Mrs. Hughes came up to her and handed her a tray with some bread and a water jug upon it. "Bring this to his Lordship, he is cranky this morning and I know he prefers your presence. It will make up for you being late," Mrs. Hughes looked sternly at her.

"Mrs. Hughes, please tell me what's going on here. What is happening? I'm not supposed to be here," Anna said, getting more confused as the minutes passed.

"Darling, are you feeling alright? Nothing is happening; everything is the same since you were found. Except for….." it was like all the blood drained from Mrs. Hughes' face, "Well,… Lord Grantham is waiting for his breakfast in the house. Cheer him up, will you?"

"But Lady Mary…?" Anna began.

"You are really still dreaming darling," Mrs. Hughes caressed Anna's cheek. "I know you miss her, so do we all. But she's dead and I'm sure she watches over us now."

Anna almost started panicking; this couldn't be real! But before she really lost her mind , one of the other maids pushed her through a door. Anna entered a bigger hall. Pillars carried the high ceiling. A soft light entered through the windows and filled the room with a golden gleam. A mist of dust fluttered through the air. _This place needs some dusting!_ ran through her mind. She couldn't understand how Mrs. Hughes hadn't noticed this. Anna almost had to sneeze!

"Anna?!" she suddenly heard a voice shout. "Anna, is that you?"

It came from another room, which she had to enter through a high wooden door. The door creaked at its hinges while she pushed it open.

"Come in girl, I'm waiting for you," the voice went on, in a softer tone. "Did Mrs. Hughes scare you by telling you about my mood? I'm only like that with others…. You know I wouldn't dare to scold you!"

With that, Anna finally dared to enter. She was welcomed by the heat of a warm and blazing fire, which was burning on the opposite side of the room. Between the fire and her was a long and heavy looking wooden table. It was completely empty except for a man at the head of the table who looked slightly familiar.

"Anna, don't be afraid to speak up. It's not like you," the man said while shifting in his chair. He had curly, dark blond hair and a long beard that was getting grey.

"Milord…?" Anna hesitantly asked. _Was it really him? He looked quite thin and sick….. and old!_

"Ah, it is you! You know I can't see properly these days! Make yourself known next time. I like to know who is sneaking up on me so I can have my sword ready!" He sounded quite harsh.

"Is everything alright, your Lordship?" Anna asked to make sure it was really him.

"Yes, yes, I'm hungry. Hand me my bread, will you?" he slammed his fist on the table, but laughed loudly.

Anna closed her eyes. _I am dreaming. This can't be Lord Grantham, yet I see him here before me! I must be mad!_

Anna wanted to walk away to catch her breath, but before she could take two steps, his Lordship stopped her.

"Wait!" he said clear and firm. "I want to talk to you,…"

"Yes Milord," Anna said nervously.

"First, stop calling me that. Last week I told you, you can call me Sir Robert." He sighed deeply. "….and secondly, I decided you can have Mary's room,… and I want you to have supper with me every night," he said fast, but looked pleased with himself.

"But Milord…, I mean.. Sir Robert,… I think you make a mistake. Mary is.." but Anna couldn't continue.

"Mary is no more, and since I have no other daughters – or sons, for that matter -, you have to keep me company. You are the only one I can tolerate in this house… and you were Mary's best friend and maid, and she would have wished for you to have comfort. In exchange I will not allow you to see or marry any lad you might fancy. I will find you someone who I can make a good business deal with and who will be able to provide for you. It is what I would have done with my daughters.

This engagement only stands for as long as I'm alive… which may be only until tomorrow. There aren't any men around anyway,… so take this opportunity Missy. If anything happens to me; you're on your own." he told her plainly with no possibility to reject his offer.

Anna couldn't object. She didn't know what he was talking about, and there wasn't much comfort around, as far as she could see.

"Thank you," he said eventually, because she didn't respond to his request. "I'll see you for supper then."

With that, she was dismissed to leave the room. The cold hit her as soon as she stepped back into the big hall. The golden morning gleam had gone and the clouds had gathered above the house.

Anna walked back to the servant's hall. _How could everything be so strange? _Her head was spinning.

Mrs. Hughes handed Anna a piece of bread. "You look like you carry the world on your shoulders, girl."

"Oh, Mrs. Hughes,… I wish I knew how I've ended up here," she looked at the housekeeper with tired eyes.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm sure I've told you that many times. Count yourself lucky that Lord Grantham found you along the road when you were an infant and Lady Mary begged her father to have you as a maid. Don't think about it too much, my dear. You could have died right there and then." Mrs. Hughes looked sadly.

She continued, "Be thankful for still having enough to eat every day, while people in the village barely have one meal a day. It's a blessing to live at this house. I too, wish the king would stop his endless and useless wars: we would have men working in the fields, and could keep our food and livestock instead of handing them over for tax! The crown spends more and more money, while the people starve! It's unheard of, if you ask me!" she huffed.

Anna told her what Lord Grantham had requested from her. Elsie seemed pleased that her employer wanted to see people again. Even, if it was only Anna.

"You know, he sees you as some kind of daughter as well. Well,… as close as can be. You're the closest thing to family now."

After a short conversation, Mrs. Hughes ordered Anna to go for a walk around the village and take a bath later. "It's a good reason to finally have yourself some fresh air and clean yourself thoroughly. You don't get that chance very often," she winked at her.

"I'll tell the maids to prepare the hot water."

* * *

Anna walked along the fields.

She just had passed some village people, who clearly recognized her. They had looked quizzically and had pointed to the small forest, when Anna had asked for directions.

She looked back over her shoulder. In the distance stood the big house, surrounded by some smaller stables and farmhouses. It was beautiful; she had to be honest. But she already missed the warmth of fires and she didn't look forward to a night on straw. Her body itched at the thought of it.

She reached the edge of the forest when she heard some strange noises. A loud clattering of horses' hoofs and yelling men was coming closer. In precaution Anna stepped back, and just in time, she hid behind a large, old tree.

A handful of men on horses passed her in a hurry, screaming loudly at their horses to run even faster. They carried large swords on their sides and headed to the house Anna had just come from.

Somehow, it left Anna with a dark feeling. She was standing rooted to the ground. She wondered how dangerous it was for women to walk out on their own, but she didn't have much time to give it a longer thought. Just as she was ready to move, three men on beautiful brown horses appeared from behind. They had been very quiet. Anna hadn't heard them coming at all.

"Excuse me, girl…", one of the men almost whispered.

Anna jumped and looked back at him in shock, with her big blue eyes.

"…we are on our way to the Downton-house, but the men on horses that just passed you have but one goal, and that is, to kill us," he looked serious.

Anna didn't say anything to the man, so he took that as the opportunity to explain some more.

The man, with messy hair and beard, began: "We have here, Sir Robert's cousin, but he is severely wounded after a French ambush. We are travelling for two days now," he nodded to a man who lay on his horse, his head resting on the horse' neck. He looked poorly and blood was dripping from his trousers.

Anna nodded to hear more.

"Can you please have a look too see if they've gone to the next village and then come back for us?" he asked her. "I'm sure Sir Robert would appreciate your help."

Anna looked at the bleeding man, and then back to the younger one in front of her. He was towering high above her, sitting on his muscled horse.

"Sure,…" she decided. The man had a kind and friendly face, unlike the men that had just passed her. "I will tell him you're here, and he will sent someone for you. What's your name,… Sir?" she asked, a bit hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm no Sir, young woman. My name is just Tom and I'm bringing with me his Lordship's cousin, Sir John. The other boy is our friend William," he explained.

A young man, with a strong chin bowed his head to her. His clothes were also covered with mud and dried blood.

"I'll hurry", she said while turning around. She ran back to the house as fast as her feet could move.

* * *

**I love reviews! so please let me know what you thought of this first chapter:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! I know this story is a bit different, but I hope you'll continue to read! **

**I'm away all day tomorrow, so here is chapter two, one day early. **

* * *

**- Chapter two -**

Out of breath, Anna reached Downton-house again. It was chaos. A few maids were crying. The men on horses had been there. They had threatened them to get information about Sir John, but they all had replied honestly, that they didn't know who he was.

They had disappeared as fast as they had come and where heading to the next village.

Anna went back to Sir Robert's room to inform him. He was quite shaken.

"I won't allow another member of my family to die!" he yelled. Anna became a bit scared by his tone of voice.

"Tell one of the stable boys to go to them at once! He must come here, and we will help him in every possible way!" he ordered her.

Just when she wanted to run to the stables, he added: "You are in charge Anna. Take care of Sir John as best as you can. I expect you to spend all your time on him and I'll instruct Mrs. Hughes to let your chores be done by some other maid!"

Anna took this in and walked away. She wondered what she could do for the poor man.

* * *

Anna waited at the gates for the men to arrive. The horse's hoofs clattered on the pavement. Tom and William jumped off their horses and handed them to the stable boys.

After that, they helped Sir John off his horse as well. He moaned when he stood on his feet.

Anna noticed Sir John was quite large. He had broad, muscled shoulders. His hair was dark and messy and he had stubble from a few days without shaving. The two men took his arms and helped him walk into the house. Sir Robert was already waiting.

"Anna, show them into Mary's old room. The fire there is already blazing and you can have an eye on him all the time," he said without discussing it. _A man in her room? She didn't even know him! _But,she did what she was told.

Another maid helped Anna to build something that looked like a comfortable bed. A big pile of hay was discarded over the floor near the fire. A bale of hay was placed to lean against. Mrs. Hughes brought in some food for him, to regain energy. Anna handed it to him. He gladly took it and thanked her kindly. She noticed he had a low, but warm and soothing voice. Somehow, it touched her deep in her body.

As soon as Sir John was comfortable, the other men left her on her own. It was now her job to make sure he would stay alive and to make him feel better.

She hesitated, but finally said: "I see that you're still bleeding. I am no nurse, but I need to make it stop, and take care of that wound,… before it gets worse." She smiled lightly, hoping he would let her help him. With that stubble and covered in blood, he looked quite scary.

To her surprise, he smiled back and nodded. "Yes Miss, I would be very thankful," he said respectfully. It was not something she had expected.

"You can call me Anna," she said with a slight blush and stepped closer to him, to take a closer look.

She kneeled next to him and reached for his leg. She could see him tense up. He tried to hold back a groan.

"I will be careful. Tell me when I have to stop," she said more sure of herself than she actually was. She was getting nervous. She had to touch a man, and she was never very good at being a nurse. She didn't want him to see that she was nervous, and turned her back to him.

She found a hole in his trousers. "I will rip this open, to be able to take a closer look,"

Anna said before she took in a big breath of air. She was glad the fabric gave way easily.

Sir John sighed loudly.

"Are you fine?" she asked to be sure.

"To be honest, I'm feeling quite sick. My leg isn't feeling very well," he answered with a pale face.

Then, Anna took the time to see to his wound. She swallowed away her response to vomit. Just above his knee, an arrow had entered his flesh. It had broken off and a part remained in his leg. Blood was slowly dripping alongside of it.

"Alright…," Anna said with a trembling voice. "Let me get some things,…"

She saw Sir John had closed his eyes and looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

She hurried off to find Mrs. Hughes, who probably knew more about such things and could help her find the articles she needed.

Alas, Mrs. Hughes didn't know much, and Anna was glad she knew some things about hygiene and pain relief. With the cleanest cloths she could find, hot water, some alcohol and herbs, she came back.

She handed him a glass of alcohol.

"I don't drink strong alcohol, thank you," he waved the glass away.

"It's for the wound, nothing else," she told him. She wondered why he refused.

He clearly had seen her facial expression, because he told her, "I don't like to be drunk when there's a lady around."

"I'm not a Lady," she answered quickly, with a shy smile.

"You're a Lady to me,…" he said. "…I mean,… Robert told me you are practically his daughter…. and you take very good care of me."

Anna blushed and continued the work on his leg. She cleaned as much of the wound as she could and poured some alcohol over it. She tried to ignore the groans and flinches Sir John expressed. Then, she tried to find out how the arrow had entered and how she had to remove it.

"How did it happen?" Anna asked him.

"I tried to save one of my mates. We were in a tough battle, there were too many soldiers fighting against us, it was almost impossible. I lost my sword and tried to fight by knocking some men down with my bare fists…"

Anna glanced at his swollen and bruised knuckles.

"…My mate tried to save the king from getting beheaded. He lost his hand. Then he couldn't defend himself. Then... I saw an arrow heading in his direction,… and I didn't think. I jumped on top of him,… catching it with my own body."

Anna didn't dare to look him in the eyes. A lump had formed in her throat.

"Did he make it?" she wondered out loud, closing her eyes because she was afraid of the answer.

"No," he answered sadly, taking in a deep breath. "No, he didn't."

It was silent for a few seconds. Both were in deep thoughts when suddenly Anna pulled the remaining part of the arrow out of John's leg. A loud, but low scream filled the room. He panted for breath.

Anna threw another glass filled with alcohol over the wound and Sir John cursed loudly.

She let the wound bleed for several seconds and then pushed firmly against it with a clean cloth. After changing it two times, the bleeding slowed down and she wrapped his leg in the remaining pieces of fabric.

Finally she dared to look at Sir John. He was as white as a sheet. It scared her a little. She wasn't sure if the amount of blood he had lost was dangerous.

"I'll let you rest for a while now. I'll just wash these things and will change the fabric in a few hours."

He nodded and rested his head against the hay. He was asleep as soon as Anna left the room.

Anna rested her head in her hands. This day wasn't going very well. Her thoughts were in utter chaos…. and now this man had entered her life. While nursing him, she hadn't had much time to think about her situation. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ah, there you are dear," Mrs. Hughes said. "I thought you were too busy, so I told the maids to prepare a bath later this week… I'm very sorry."

"It's fine Mrs. Hughes," she said despirited.

"He seems a kind man to me, that Sir John, don't you say?" Mrs. Hughes asked in a cheeky way.

It wasn't like her to ask such a thing at all, Anna thought. But now that she thought about it… Sir John was kind, and truth be told,… handsome as well! There was something nice about his eyes…. and his voice… Anna's heart gave an extra thud. Her cheeks began to glow.

"Don't say a thing dear… , I already know." Mrs. Hughes winked at her.

"I must prepare something, to help him clean himself. A bowl of hot water with some soap,… if there is any? He smells like he hasn't bathed himself in months," Anna began, looking like she smelled something bad.

"Well, that is very likely. Why should he smell nice, being at war?" Mrs. Hughes sounded serious. Anna realized she probably had no notion about how many times people took a bath here. She smelled really terrible herself. It was something she didn't like at all. She started to feel embarrassed. What would Sir John think of her, looking so dirty and smelling like a pig sty. She didn't dare to be too near him now, but it was almost time to head back.

With help from a maid, she got herself a bowl of hot water, soap made from lard and herbs, and rubbed her hands and feet with it. With a cloth, she tried to clean as much of her body as possible, without undressing herself. It was far too cold for that!

She rubbed herself with some dried flowers, which only helped a little, but Anna started to feel a lot better.

She carried a new bowl of water and soap with her to Mary's old room; her room, now.

Sir John stirred when he heard the door being opened. He looked less pale already.

"I hope you will feel better soon. It will probably take a while. You should take a lot of rest," Anna said motherly.

"Yes Ma'am ," he answered with a mocking tone. It made Anna smile inwardly, but she stayed cold and serious on the outside. She didn't want to give him any ideas.

"Here's some hot water,.. and other things,… to freshen you up," she looked down while telling him this. "When you're finished, I will help you with your leg."

Anna quickly turned around to leave the room, when Sir John coughed, "Excuse me miss Anna..."

"Yes?" she turned back.

"I'll need some help… with the chain mail."

"Oh, yes,… of course," Anna thought for a few seconds and looked at the door. She wondered if she could find another maid who could do this. She had never undressed a man before. Certainly not a Sir with chain mail and everything! She started blushing again, but tried to fake that she was totally in control. She slowly walked up to him and avoided looking into his eyes.

Slowly he leaned his head back. "The cowl has a clasp at the nape of my neck."

Anna lowered herself next to him and opened the clasp. She could feel his eyes following her movements and he breathed deeply when her hand lightly touched his skin.

"If you take it off, you'll find laces on the back," he continued. He turned so she could release him from the heavy armor. She helped him take it off. It was even heavier than she had estimated. With a loud bang it fell to the floor. _Did he really have to wear this constantly_? She thought to herself.

He was now only covered in an undershirt. It was dirty and reeked. It too, had laces on the back., similar to how she had been wearing a corset at Downton Abbey.

It was hard to loosen the laces, but slowly, his skin became visible. His strong muscles glistened from sweat. Anna discovered some scars and old wounds. She had to restrain herself to not touch them and caress his back with her soft hands. When she finished, she helped him out of the shirt. He wanted to take it from her, but she firmly held on to it.

"I'll have it washed," she said clearly, with her head held high. "I'll bring you something to wear."

He then just looked at her for a few seconds. His lips slightly parted, trying to catch his breath, taking her in. It was silent, except for both their heavy breathing and the crackle of the fire.

"Thank you," he then said kindly.

Anna pressed her lips together in a smile and nodded once.

She hurried herself out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooops, totally forgot to update! but here it is!**

* * *

**- Chapter three -**

It was getting dark. A lot of clattering and chatting maids were heard in the servant's hall. Everyone was preparing supper.

Mrs. Hughes had told Anna to sit at the table, but she was restless and wanted to help and serve. She didn't know how to behave, too.

When she entered the dining room the men were already there. Sir Robert had invited Tom and William as well and they talked about their adventures, like men do when they're together. Anna was sure they exaggerated their stories and she rolled her eyes. She was glad they had helped Sir John to the dining room, though.

He seemed very quiet.

Anna poured in some beer for Sir Robert, when he started "Ah, dear Anna, isn't it nice to have some men around?!" He sounded very cheerful. Anna had to stop herself from watching if Sir John was all right and didn't care about other men much.

"Tell me, Anna,… since I can't see you have to inform me. Is he handsome?" he asked her.

"Excuse me Sir, who is?"

"My heir, since I have no children left and I'm likely to die soon; Sir John! Is he good looking?" he asked again, now with a grin.

Anna glanced sideways to him. _Apparently he was the heir to Downton house?_

She didn't want to complement him too much, so she said with a cheeky smile. "I'm not sure yet. All the men I've seen here are dirty and stink. It has a bad influence in my taste of men…" then she hesitated, and continued, "… but he has kind eyes."

Sir Robert didn't reply to anything, he just smiled broadly and said "After such a long time without any lads,.. all being out to fight the war,… we should have a feast all evening!"

Anna didn't feel like sitting with men getting drunk and she didn't feel she belonged there as a maid. "Well, if you don't mind me, I will celebrate with the staff," she thus said.

Sir Robert wanted to protest but at that time Mrs. Hughes came in. "I'm afraid there won't be a big feast at all, Sir, I'm sorry to say. We're almost out of bread, there's no more cheese and wine, and we only have meat left for a couple of days."

Sir Robert grumbled. William and Tom looked at each other and Sir John looked straight at Anna. Somehow he and Anna had locked eyes. She hadn't realized she had been looking at him and hastily turned her head.

After a short silence Robert spoke again. "That damned king John! He only takes and never gives back. Our men, our money, our food, our dignity. What will be next?"

The men started to have a lively conversation after that, and Anna left the room with Mrs. Hughes. Together with the other maids they had dinner together and talked about the lack of food and politics.

It was pitch dark when everything was cleaned and most of the maids had gone to bed. Anna lighted a candle and went to her new sleeping chamber. She knocked softly on the door to announce her arrival, but when she peeked in, there was no one there. Sir John was apparently still in the dining hall.

Anna had never slept in such a big room. Not even as a maid at Downton Abbey. Her room always had been in the attics; it was always dark and cold. She always had shared her room with several maids during the years she worked there.

With a stick she tried to give more life to the fire. Although the temperature was very comforting now, she was scared about the changes in the night. And, with a man in her room, she wanted to be able to follow his movements if necessary. She couldn't let the fire die.

Mary's old room was separated in two by a thin curtain. Hidden behind it was a large bed. Animal furs were draped all over it. Anna opened the curtains to let the warmth flow inside and took two furs off. She placed them near the fireplace, so Sir John could have a more comfortable night as well.

Anna yawned after a long day of new impressions and tasks, meeting new people and trying to adapt to another world. She changed into her long nightgown, braided her hair and without giving her strange day any more thoughts, she fell asleep.

Anna woke up with a jump and sat up straight. As soon as she opened her eyes she knew what was wrong.

Sir John was screaming in his sleep, he was having a nightmare.

Without thinking Anna hurried herself out of her bed and kneeled next to him. The cold stone floor didn't bother her. She took his hand in hers and started talking to him. Drops of sweat dripped from his face and glimmered in the soft light of the dying fire. When she grabbed his hand tighter, he abruptly opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. Slowly he relaxed back in the pile of hay, but held on to her hand strongly.

"shhhh," Anna whispered, soothing him. She saw the anxiety slowly drain from his eyes. With the back of her hand she whipped away some of the water on his forehead. He felt really hot.

"Let me get something for you to drink, and I'll take some clean cloths as well," she said worriedly.

She was back as fast as she could. She handed him some hot water with herbs and honey, which he took gladly. After that she cleaned his wound. He clenched his jaws together when she tightened the cloth around his leg.

"It's not infected, but your body is fighting against pathogens. That's a good thing, although it gives you a fever now," Anna tried to explain. She wasn't sure if he knew about those things.

"I'm sorry for waking you," he said sincerely, with an affected, hoarse voice. He looked tired, but his crinkled eyes still smiled at her. He did have beautiful eyes.

Anna's eyes lowered to the hem of his shirt. He was so close now and she didn't dare looking at him when she was thinking such a thing. She hoped he couldn't see her rosy cheeks in the light of the moon and the orange burning coal in the fireplace.

Anna stood up, took a step back, wrapped her arms around her upper-body and nodded. "Goodnight Sir."

She could feel his eyes burning on her back when she stepped back into her bed. Her lips were pressed in a slight smile underneath her blankets.

Anna had woken up early, from the bright morning sun shining through the windows. It gave her a good start of the day. For a long time she hadn't felt so rested, even though her night had been interrupted a bit roughly.

She quickly dressed herself behind the curtains and wanted to leave the room on tiptoes, when a heart-warming view stopped her.

Before her on the cold stone floor, lay a dark haired man. A few tiny pieces of hay had messed it up. His arms clutched the fur close to his body and a strong and long leg came from underneath it.

She studied his face for a while. He looked serious in his sleep. A little frown was forming between his eyes. Anna wondered what he was dreaming about. She wondered about his life and the terrible experiences he might have been through. His appearance was strong but he looked vulnerable and worried in his sleep. She though back about what happened during the night. She hadn't asked about his nightmare and now she was curious. She was curious about the man in front of her. She sighed softly. The sight of him stirred something in her stomach, and she realized this immediately.

Not soon after that, Anna returned to the room. Sir John sat up and just threw a new log on the fire. Anna handed him hot water with mushed blackberry leafs, purple coneflower seeds and st. Johns worth oil. Mrs. Hughes had told her they were medicinal.

She also brought a slice of bread. It was all that was left in the kitchen. She only had a little bite herself.

"It's strange to wake up in a house. Warm near a fire and without any loud noises around. It has been years ago. I almost couldn't remember," he told her while she walked around the room without any purpose. Anna held still at one of the windows, to take in the sight.

"How long have you been gone?" she asked with her back still turned to him, staring into the distance.

Although the sun was shinning through some clouds, the morning fog blurred her view. Behind the white and grey mist, the treetops of the forest were visible. It had something melancholic.

She waited patiently on his answer.

"Five,… or probably even six years. I never liked to count the days. Every day could be my last."

Anna brushed a strand of her blond hair out off her face. It fell back immediately.

Sir John continued: "But before that I wasn't much at home. After my father died I went in and out of war. I needed something to do."

Anna pictured him as a younger lad, fighting for his life, running away from his home. It wasn't a nice image at all.

She looked back over her shoulder to face him. Not out of pity. It was because she had much respect for his dealings with life. She wondered if she would get to know more about him.

"Well, _we_ need something to do as well." She said while her sad expression faded away and she started to smile encouragingly.

John raised his eyebrows. "What did you have in mind?"

"Lets go outside. This damp and dusty place is not good for your health," Anna tried. She just came up with something. She couldn't stay in all day, so close around him. She needed fresh air to stop her cheeks from flushing to all shades of pink.

She saw John hesitating and looking at his leg in disgust.

Anna already understood what he was thinking so she took a step forward, nervously; "I'll ask the stable boys…. to saddle your horse. That way we can discover the little village and see some of the fields,… and the woods you came by,… if you want? It looked beautiful from where I first met you."

In her uneasiness she blinked her eyes a bit more and when she finished explaining, she pushed her lips together in a sweet smile.

Sir John chuckled. "You don't have to persuade me. I'll do whatever you say Miss. I would like to see some more of this area. I am Sir Robert's heir and need to know about this '_Downton village'_, if I were to live here. And,… I'm not used to staying inside all day, so it will be a big relief to join you.

Anna curtsied slightly, "I'll make sure the horse is ready as soon as possible", and then again, left the room.

Anna had left her apron inside and covered herself with a shawl. Although it was now late in the morning, there was still a crisp wind blowing.

Two stable boys helped Sir John up his horse.

Anna took the rein and slowly started walking out of the stone gate, which was slightly crumbled down. The deterioration of the estate was clearly visible.

They silently walked the muddy path along the fields. Only a few people were working. Most fields were bare. Women and older men ploughed the soil, to prepare it to be sown later. A few people looked up, to see who was passing them, and then hurried on. It seemed very hard work to Anna, and again she was happy to be a housemaid.

Near a turn in the road sat an old man on a stool. He was heavily wrinkled in his face and he had a hunch in his back. When Anna came nearer he stood up and made a slight bow.

"Good morning Anna," - he apparently recognized her – "It's so nice to see you again. How are things at the house?"

Anna responded shortly, just told a few things she knew about. She didn't know much herself and she didn't know the man either.

"Ah! And won't you introduce me to that handsome horseman you keep there to yourself? He looks like a proper knight!" he said with an interested smile, his big eyes, pointing at John.

"I am John, sir; Sir Robert's cousin. But I'm afraid I'm no fair knight, for I'm injured at the moment." He bowed his head to the man in respect.

"Well," the man said, "I am glad you've stayed alive. There must remain some men, to court lovely ladies like miss Anna." He looked at her a bit dreamily and then he uneasily sat down to continue to watch the progress in the field.

"Yes, very lovely," John whispered almost inaudible while Anna continued their walk.

Anna wasn't facing him, but had heard his words and swallowed away a silent gasp. Her breasts rose higher and fell deeper while she tried to steady her breath. Her shaky hand found the horse' snout and she stroked the soft fur, to get her senses back. With her other hand she fumbled at her dress. She hoped he didn't notice her response.

In the village they talked to some other farmers and a blacksmith. Sir John took the time to talk to everyone and thus he was liked instantly. He even listened to their worries and the story's about losing their sons in the past wars.

When they headed back Anna's cheeks were brightened by the exercise.

"I worn you out," John stated when they were close to the gate, leading to the house.

"Not at all," she answered, "I like to walk."

"Why not go again later this week? We can both go on horses and see a little more, maybe have a outing through the woods?" he suggested.

Anna almost laughed out loud, and faced him. She had to look up and he looked down at her from his horse. She took in his sight for a few seconds. His kind smile, the little wrinkles around his eyes, the stubble that again started growing back, his strong arms,…

And explained to him:

"I've never even sat on a horse Sir. I'm a housemaid, I've never learned."

He looked a bit embarrassed for suggesting something that might have hurt her.

"I'm sorry,... I didn't realize,…"

"Don't be, please. I'm not a lady and I don't pretend to be," she said, and walked on without hurt feelings.

After a moment of silence Sir John tried again; "Why don't I teach you? You are a lady to me, so you must learn now."

When Anna didn't reply he took it as a yes. "When my wound feels a bit better in a few days, I repay your kindness and good care with some riding lessons."

Anna found a glimpse of his eye and nodded in thoughtful agreement.

* * *

**reviews are much appreciated ^_^**

**I hope I won't forget to update next week! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days later, late in the afternoon. Anna had just washed her hands and feet in the scullery, when the cook came in.

"Anna," she said hurried. "Can you spare some time and walk up to the village? We don't have any flour left for tomorrow's bread. Ask Robin from the bakery if he still has something left to sell, will ya?" she nodded without waiting for an answer and ran back into the kitchen, shouting to some of the maids.

Anna hadn't been very busy since she went for a walk with Sir John, a few days before.

So, she didn't mind going. It was nice to have another task once in a while.

Anna walked slowly. It had been a nice day, although the sky was grey and it would soon be dark. It wasn't cold. She was thinking about John,…. He was feeling better every day, and even tried to walk a few steps by now. Most of the time he sat with Sir Robert, or the boys came over for a chat. Anna did some cleaning, helped prepare the food that was still left and stirred the fires. She even started to have interest in the horses, and visited the groomsmen to talk about riding. Robert had told her he was fine with it. She was sure it would happen soon and she started to feel excited about it. She never had any reason to ride; she only learned how to properly dress a lady for her outings. Her Lady Mary loved to ride once in a while, but it was only for entertainment, since they had a car to travel with. Anna never liked the extra work and wash al her dirty clothes. Now it would be her turn to experience it.

Anna came closer to the village. She heard people shouting. She saw a few people walking up to where the sounds came from. There was some disturbance in front of the baker's shop. A few men in arms carried big bags outside. A few others went in and came back with more. A big wagon was being filled with stock from the store. The men piled it up.

Village people were shouting at them. "A king must take care of his people, not starve them!" "We worked hard for our own food, from our own land!" but the armed men just continued.

"What's happening" Anna asked a bystander, who looked thin and sad.

"The king has raised taxes again. We have to give more of our grain to satisfy his needs and to pay for his wars," an old woman told her, defeated.

"What? But there's almost nothing left! How will people feed themselves?" she wondered out loud, stunned.

The woman just looked at her.

The wagon was filled; the men were ready to leave. Robin the baker, stumbled outside, begging on his knees, "We need this grain to sow! We won't have any grain next year! This is all we had left!"

But the men didn't pay any attention. They only kept shouting to the villagers to move out of their way.

Anna didn't think and stepped right in front of the cart. The horses couldn't continue.

"Lass, move out of our way, or you will be horse whipped for conspiracy against the king!" the leader shouted and laughed. Everyone went silent.

"What kind of men are you, robbing a hard working man of his own bread?! And the village too, there's nothing left to eat! Soon, the king will have no people left to fight for, when we're all _dead_! War seems more important then our lives! What kind of king is he?!" she shouted back.

The crowd held their breath. A sweeping sound was heard and the whip made a loud noise when it's end smashed just in front of Anna's feet. It made her jump.

A man appeared by her side.

"Our soldiers need to be feed. Get out of the way Anna." the man said to her.

Anna stared at him.

"_Leave her alone, Molesley_!" someone from the crowd shouted.

His head shot up, trying to detect who had said such a thing. Then he looked back at Anna. "As sheriff of this area I feel I ought to protect you. Don't bother these men; let them do their jobs. Then you will be safe."

Anna was astonished. If anything, Molesley had to protect the people against this vile decision of the king!

Now the horses started to trample anxiously, and Molesley pulled Anna aside when the wagon started moving again.

Anna scolded inwardly and squeezed her hands out of frustration. The crowd slowly disappeared, muttering and talking to each other.

Molesley watched her, but she didn't care.

She had to turn back without anything to bring to the cook.

* * *

Still frustrated, Anna fell down on her bed. She slammed her fist in the matrass.

"Aaah!" she shouted.

Not much later a soft knock was heard on the door. John entered silently.

"Are you alright, Miss Anna?" he whispered while he walked in. The cane he now used hit the stone floor with every step, making his position in the room known. Anna took in a deep breath and turned around. He was closer than she had thought. He was at 'her side' of the curtain. Somehow it raised her blood pressure.

"I am fine, sir John, thank you," she spoke softly.

"We stay in a nice house and had enough food until now. But the villagers are suffering and now there's no seed to sow. What will become of them next year? And how will we feed ourselves if the king keeps taking everything? I just don't know what to do, really." She brushed away a tear from her cheek.

Anna rested backwards on her elbows and lolled her head back a little…. when she looked up, their eyes locked.

Behind Sir John a ray of sun fell through the window. John stood in a golden gleam. It was silent.

It was like he tried to enter her soul. His eyes seemed so kind, yet, there was something distant in his face. He never really smiled, yet in his eyes she could see some kind of happiness.

Both their faces looked serious. Anna couldn't find any words; it was like she couldn't think. His handsome face took her breath away.

He frowned and suddenly he looked down. "I'm very sorry to hear that. It's terrible."

He actually looked quite shaken by her story. He took a small step forward, but then nodded and turned around a second later.

He disappeared through the door. He left Anna with many confusing thoughts.

* * *

She didn't see Sir John at dinner. She had some soup with leftover from the kitchen. Sir Robert had been silent, except for his coughing. He was feeling sick, and the situation of the village didn't improve his health. He worried.

Anna was worried as well. She was afraid about what John was up to. Why did he leave without saying anything? She hoped he would come back soon. His leg wasn't healed enough for him to go back to war, and she was hoping he would stay a bit longer. She hoped it very much.

When Anna woke up in the night, he still wasn't there. His place near the fire was empty. It was silent in the house but she heard a dog barking in the distance and rain pouring down from the sky.

After staring at the ceiling for some time, she decided to get out of bed. She had to ask Sir Robert if he had left. She didn't like the thought of him being outside.

De halls were filled with darkness, but Anna's thoughts of John scared away all demons. His voice had lingered in her head and his image was still clear when she closed her eyes.

The cold of the grey tiles crept up Anna's legs. Rain dripped through cracks and the windows. Shadows of the trees outside danced on the walls, which made them seem alive, like ghosts.

Anna though, wasn't afraid one bit. On tiptoes she walked down the stairs in her thin cotton nightdress.

With her soft hands she searched the rough stone wall for the door to the dining hall.

With a loud creek it slowly opened. A cold breeze hit her barely dressed body. It made her shiver.

Near the fireplace of the room, she could make out the silhouette of a person. She instantly knew it was John. His broad shoulders had betrayed him.

She started to breath at a normal pace again, not realizing she had kept in her breath. Without any sound she walked up closer to him. Every few steps her sight improved, slowly getting used to the darkness around her. He still leaned against the sill above the empty fireplace

Anna bit her lip. She now stood close enough to touch him. She could smell him too. It was a scent mixed of earth and sweat. Iron and fire.

Just as she reached out, to touch his arm, he turned his head and placed his chin on his shoulder. He wasn't surprised by her presence, but watched her intently. Had he expected her?

"You weren't in the room,… I…worried," she began, her voice barely a whisper.

"I didn't want to wake you up…" and he paused, but smiled. "The fields have been sowed. There will be enough grain next spring."

Anna took a step back in surprise. Her eyes grew big. "But,… how?"

"Please don't ask. But if you must know, we didn't asked for the seed nicely," he smirked.

Anna chuckled, but then sincerely said, "Thank you," and smiled at him.

"Will you come upstairs with me now, it's way to cold for you here," she asked without wanting no for an answer. She turned around and he followed her up. He stayed very close to her, and when she looked back to see if he was still there, she found him watching her. His eyes found hers every time. Somehow, the darkness and his closeness excited Anna. She longed to touch his skin, to smell him again.

Upstairs, Anna stopped in front of their bedroom door. She could hear him breath, tired from walking up all the steps with his wounded leg. They just stood there for some seconds, until John stepped closer. His front pressed against her back for just a second. His long arm reached for the door and in the process brushed Anna's arm. Her skin glowed.

Inside, John sat down on his improvised bed, near the fire. He laid his head down.

Anna had walked to her bed and brought him some extra furs.

"You need them yourself," John tried to refuse her help, but Anna wouldn't hear it.

"You're cold and wet! You will catch a cold if you don't stay warm. I'll be fine."

He gave in without a fight and Anna kneeled down to him. John had to remove his wet cotton shirt, to be able to dry. Anna looked sideways when he did, but had to face him again to cover him with the blanket. She was stunned by the sight of his masculine body. Curly hair covered his broad chest. His muscles were visible, but not effusive.

Quickly, but lovingly, she draped the furs over him and he let her do it without resisting.

When she removed her hand, she gently caressed his arm.

"Goodnight," Anna murmured

"Sweet dreams," John replied, warmly.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast John invited Anna for her first riding lesson.

She had tried on some of Mary's riding clothes and had found some things that fitted. First she wanted to wear a soft light brown shirt, with stitched accents on the collar and a long skirt. But she had to wear a corset with it, which she didn't like. She wanted to be comfortable. So she ditched the corset and chose a normal light green dress with an embroidered trim along the neckline and long sleeves. Extra fabric in the skirt made it wider, for riding.

She wrapped a cord around her waist, so it showed her figure.

Anna walked to the stable grounds and saw him standing with a beautiful white horse. John was wearing brown cotton trousers, high leather boots and a rough textured, forest green shirt with a lace up front. On his leather belt he carried a pouch and scabbed with his sword. She walked up to him.

"Are you ready Milady?" he asked kindly. Anna nodded and caressed the horse' wet snout. Then, she walked to the side and pushed her foot in the stirrup with confidence. John held her waist to give her a hand, and pushed her up. Anna sat on the horse at the first attempt. She wished she didn't, she liked the feel of his hands on her body.

"You sure this is your first time, Miss?" he smiled at her.

Anna just nodded again and tried to keep her balance, sitting like a lady.

John walked to a green just outside the gates of the house. At first he walked close to her, so she could get used to the movements of the horse. After a few rounds he released some of the cord and let the horse trot a bit. Anna laughed and giggled and tried to stay upright. When the cord was at full length he advised her about her movements and posture.

It was about two hours later when Anna begged to stop. Her legs were hurting. She wasn't used to it.

John caught her when she let herself slide of the horse' back. He did it with self-confidence, but with a tenderness that surprised Anna. Almost professional, he kept her at a distance when her feet reached the floor.

For a few seconds Anna thought about kissing him. He was so close, and no one was around. His smell hit her again. It entered her brain and weakened her knees in a blink of an eye. She felt dizzy.

John noticed and steadied her by reaching for her waist again. Anna grabbed his arm to stay on her feet.

"So now we both look like crippled people?" John joked

"I'm,… I'm sorry,… I'm exhausted, that's all," Anna muttered.

"Yes, I'm afraid I've let you ride too long,... Your muscles will ache terribly tonight. Let's have a rest and we will continue tomorrow. We'll take a ride up to the forest," He told her.

This perspective made Anna smile again.

Together they walked back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers. How are you all? I noticed there are less people reading and reviewing. Also there are less updates from great writers and less good stories. I wondered why that is,... is it S4 that ruined the ****romantic relationship between our lovely couple? I must confess it did for me. It is harder to write something sweet and romantic with those horrible scenes in the back of your mind. **

**Please tell me what you think. I still love to read stories about the beginning of their relationship,... but there are so few updates :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

For a week they had been practicing riding every day.

It was on the second day Anna had appeared in trousers, instead of a riding dress. John hadn't mention anything about it, but she had seen the cheeky smile on his face. It was much more comfortable to have a leg on each side of the horse. It made her ride faster and more confident. They had fun and Anna improved significantly.

They were slowly trotting next to each other in a small wood, when John looked at Anna intently.

"What?" Anna asked when she noticed him staring.

"I'm not sure…" he hesitated with a smile.

"Come on, tell me," she said in a seductive way, smiling.

"I think we should start some battle training," John told her.

Anna laughed. "Are you serious? I thought ladies had strong and brave knights to fight for them?" she smirked at him, telling him "I think you'll do just fine, protecting my honor."

Now it was John's time to laugh. "I'm not fully back on strength. And when I'm in battle, there will be no men within fifty miles to save you from thieves, robbers and rapists who think they can get away, without a proper fight."

Anna was shocked by his answer. _Did he really mean that?_ She hadn't thought something like that would happen. Her eyes grew large and her smile disappeared.

"Don't worry yet," John said, when he saw the look on her face change. "I'll be here for some weeks to teach you some technics and make you strong enough to handle a sword and archery. I'm sure you'll be ready for a hunt next week, if you allow me to push you in training?"

Anna couldn't believe her ears. _He was serious_.

They had secured the horses to a tree near an open spot in the woods. John carried some stuff to the center.

"Lets start with archery and then build your strength with some sword fighting," he began, walking around and placing everything where he wanted it. He secured a bag around a tree.

Anna still doubted about what she could learn in a few weeks. The horse riding went well, but that was just innocent; practical and fun. Now she had to hold armory that could kill another being.

John handed her a bow and arrow. It was lighter than she had thought.

"Today is not about the precision of shooting, but about your movements and posture," John started to explain and wrapped a bracer around her right arm. "I noticed, you're right handed," he whispered. Anna was still too perplexed to say anything.

"When you aim, your body should be perpendicular to the target and the shooting line" he continued and showed her what he just explained. Anna followed his example.

"Place your feet shoulder-width apart so that your two feet form a straight line pointing towards the target." He walked to her and turned her in the right position, looking at the tree. Anna shivered when his hand softly pushed one of her hips forward and she had to bend her knees to stay upright.

"Point the bow towards the ground and place the shaft of the arrow on the arrow rest. Attach the back of the arrow to the bowstring with the nock. Place the arrow below the nock bead or in between."

He waited until she did what he had told her.

"Use three fingers to lightly hold the arrow on the string. Now raise and draw your bow," he whispered in her ear, like they had to be silent not to be heard by the enemy.

"Fully concentrate on the target and make sure you aren't distracted, not even by tiredness… Whenever holding the bow, it should be held in as relaxed a way as possible." He placed his hand on the small of her back, and Anna's muscles tensed.

"Relaxed,…" he repeated while he made her stand tall and put her arms in the right position to shoot.

"Your inner elbow should be parallel to the ground and the bow should always stay vertical. You should be able to look straight down the spine of the arrow…. Can you?" he asked

"Yes," Anna answered, She had a hard time to stay focused on her target while she felt his warm breath against her neck.

"Good,…" she was now in the right position.

"Your cheek is your anchor point. It must remain consistent from shot to shot. Take care not to relax too much or to keep pulling back once you reach the anchor point, or you risk ill-targeted shots or losing power."

Anna nodded almost unnoticeable. She took a deep breath and started to get serious.

"When I say 'release', get as clean a release by relaxing the fingers of your string hand. Don't worry if the arrow just drops down. It will take some practice."

Now they were both silent for a few seconds. Anna's muscles started to ache.

"Ready…? _Release!"_

The arrow flew through the air and hit one of the other trees. It dropped down softly.

Anna jumped and squealed: "Yes, I did it! I did it!"

She smiled her biggest possible smile.

John clapped his hands and laughed. "That was nice, for a beginner… and you scared away all animals," he mocked her.

He handed her some more arrows.

"Here, practice some more. I'll sit down behind you and watch how you're doing. You can have some bread when you have shot that bag," he chuckled to himself.

Anna saw him sit against a tree, resting his leg. She knew he would be watching her intently and she liked it.

"But it will take ages before I hit that thing…" she sulked.

"Then start practicing!" he laughed again.

After an enormous amount of shots, Anna had finally managed to shoot the bag with an arrow.

"That was tough," Anna sighed while she rested against the same three as John.

"True, but you're tough to keep going, I didn't know if you would," he told her.

"Have some faith in me," Anna said a bit hurt.

"But I have, I have! I wouldn't teach you if I hadn't. But still, my most important reason is to make sure you'll be safe when I leave."

Anna's head shot up. "Leave? But why?... I like you here," It was out of her mouth before she knew it.

He smiled at her for saying that. "I like it here, very much. But do you remember the topic of conversation of the night I arrived here? I am to be married soon."

Anna did remember, but it all seemed unreal. He never spoke of her. He hadn't even visited her since he had come in this neighborhood. She nodded.

"Anna? You know… that…" he began again. He closed his eyes.

Anna knew what he was about to say and casted her eyes downwards.

"When the engagement was made - years ago - I didn't care about anything. I didn't even think I would survive and actually _marry_ her. For me it was just a trade to get weapons and armory. Her father is quite wealthy and we just needed the money. I didn't think about the future… or that I would meet someone I would actually…"

"I understand," she said before he could finish his sentence. Immediately she wished she had let him finish. What would he have said? _Like_? Or maybe even… _Love_?

"And I have to leave to keep you save. To keep everyone in this village from harm."

"Can't someone else be a hero this time, and you stay here?" Anna suggested.

"But if all women asked their men to stay at home, there would be nothing left of our Kingdom and we wouldn't have the freedom we have now. Other rulers mean war; whole villages burned down; women and children raped and murdered or captured as slaves; no food; no clothes; no rights…"

Anna sighed. She knew he was right. She just wanted 'her man' to stay alive.

"Well, learn me how to slaughter them, then!" Anna tried to sound cheery, but the thought made her sick.

John stood up and removed his tunic. He now only wore his cotton shirt on his trousers.

It was enough to distract Anna from her depressive thoughts.

From a pile of stuff, he took two wooden objects. He showed one to Anna.

"A _wooden_ sword? Can't I have the real deal?" Anna joked.

"Real deal, what do you mean?" he didn't understand her choice of words

"I mean, a _real_ sword."

"No Anna; swords are dangerous weapons to hurt other people. You can chop someone's arm, leg or head of if you're not careful. I don't want either of us to get hurt or killed. This is a first practice. First learn to hold the thing without hurting yourself," he spoke like a real teacher. He threw the wooden sword at her feet.

"_En garde_!" he shouted and held the sword, ready to attack.

"…It means you have to get ready and take a defensive position," he started teaching again.

Anna focused. The images of thieves robbers and…. _rapists_,…made her want to work hard to defend herself and the people around her.

She took the wooden sword in her hand. It was heavier than she had thought and she had trouble lifting the thing without shaking.

"You're holding it wrong, that's why you can't keep it still,…" he walked over to her. "… and you should train your muscles to be able to hold heavy things for a long time. But we start with that tomorrow. I know you're not used to this."

Anna became frustrated. She had showed him how fast she learned, but still he talked to her like she was a little girl.

"_Balance_, is the key word of sword fighting. Once you find yours, you will be able to keep yourself upright and you only have focus on the movements of the sword. Keep your feet shoulder-width apart as much as possible and never cross your feet or bring them together as you move." Again he stood behind her, helping her to get the right posture.

She felt he was closer than necessary. Warm flashes travelled from her head to toes.

"Slide your feet about an inch above the ground when you move so that if are caught off guard you are less likely to be toppled over."

He took her hand that held the sword in his and looked at her grip. His hands were gentle, but felt rough against her soft skin. Anna didn't mind his touch at all, but noticed her hand shaking just a little.

"Align your wrist with the hilt to get a correct grip on the sword. When you strike a target, you want the strength of your wrist behind it, instead of your thumb. Point the sword in front of you and your thumb should be pointing left or right. If your thumb is pointing up, you are not holding the sword correctly."

He stepped away from her to stand at some distance.

"OK, Anna, now try to swing your sword to strike your opponent. You can make seven different slashing attacks: left or right on a horizontal plane, up or down on both diagonals and an overhead strike. You also can make backward strikes if your opponent gets past the point of your sword. If you hold your sword in front of you, then sword thrusts also are an option." He trusted his fist in the air to show her the movement.

Anna began swinging the sword through the air.

"That looks good, you have a nice swing."

This compliment made Anna smile to herself.

"Like archery, keep your mind focused on the fight. If you allow your thoughts to drift, then no amount of training or skill can let you win. Think about what you and your opponent are currently doing, and what each of you will do next. _Think about nothing else than saving your own live a taking that of others."_

He looked at her intently when he said the last sentence. Anna swallowed. He looked so strong and powerful.

"Tomorrow I'll teach more about defending. For now I let you try your attacks against me and practice your balance." He lifted his sword.

"En garde!" Anna shouted, adding an evil laugh. "Watch out John, here's your worst nightmare!"

She immediately locked eyes with him, trying to find out if she had hurt him; knowing how he suffered from nightmares. Her cheeks turned pink.

But the tension was of a short duration. His eyes squinted together, into devilish little lines. He smirked an evil smile at her.

"Mind your words, young lady,…" he threatened her in a mocking way.

It made Anna giggle nervously.

Soon she swung her sword at his. The blows were felt on both sides, although they stayed friendly and John advised Anna while she attacked him. She was no real treat to him. _He_ was a wonderful swordsman.

With her last energy Anna swung her sword several times. John had to walk backwards to defend himself.

In the corner of her eye, Anna noticed he had stepped on his tunic, that lay discarded in the grass.

As in instinct she ducked down and pulled at the tunic under his feet. His balance was lost directly.

He fell flat on his back.

Before he could even move, the point of Anna's wooden sword was against his throat.

"I've got you!" Anna cheered loudly.

But John grumbled and moaned and looked like he was in pain.

"Oh John, I'm sorry," Anna giggled although she didn't want to, "let me help you up."

She threw her heavy sword to the side and grabbed his hand.

She didn't expect his next move. He laced his fingers with hers hand pulled her to the ground. She landed on his chest but before she could enjoy it, he turned them over so he was on top of her. Her hand – still laced with his - was pinned to the ground. In his other hand he held his weapon. Now the roles had turned.

"Touché!" he smiled. "Never feel sorry for your opponent. I'm your enemy, and if you don't kill me,… I'll kill you… remember?"

Anna was panting heavily; because of the surprise attack, and from his weight on her body. John steadied himself on his knees but otherwise remained in his position. He tried to catch his breath while still holding her hand. Anna relaxed under his body, taking in the feeling of his skin against hers. She didn't feel uncomfortable at all and gazed at the tense muscles in his arms.

"With those smart moves I don't want to have you as my enemy though, you're lethal," he chuckled when he pulled Anna up on her knees, while he rested on his own.

Like a magnet she was drawn to him, she didn't move to widen their distance.

It surprised her how close he was. Her hand found his chest.

Anna smiled while staring at his lips. Without noticing she wet her own with the tip of her tongue.

"Believe me,… I'm nothing but your truest ally,… Sir,…" her face slowly turned serious, as was his.

Anna's hand tightened its grip on Johns' shirt, until she looked up and their eyes found each other.

John leaned closer, until his nose just brushed hers, when one of the horses started to neigh.

In an instant John's mood changed. He pulled Anna against him and tried to look in the distance._ There was movement between the trees. _

"Stay silent," he whispered. John crawled to his nearest equipment and in a second he had his bow ready to shoot.

Then a man appeared from the darkness. He laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not interrupting things, am I?" he said, smirking at Anna.

_Not him again! _She thought.

"Who are you?" John asked, still pointing his arrow at the man.

"Oh, it's time we're finally introduced Sir John, I heard so much about you. Call me _Molesley_. I'm the sheriff in this neighborhood. I'm just checking the woods for illegal hunters," he told John with an arrogant smile.

"Since when is hunting illegal," he frowned angry.

"As long as you pay taxes and leave the deer for the king, there's nothing wrong with it."

"So, you can see we're not doing anything wrong. You can move on now," John suggested.

"I don't know. I don't know what you did to my lovely Anna just now,… I didn't like the sight of _that_," Molesley sounded like an evil snake.

"He didn't do anything I didn't like," Anna intervened. "And I'm _not _your lovely Anna."

John turned to look at her.

"Best be on your way Molesley, indeed you were interrupting more important matters," Anna continued in her self-assured voice.

Molesley huffed, and kicked his horse. "See you soon," he shouted while galloping away.

"Oh, I hope not," Anna whispered to John.


	6. Chapter 6

For a whole week John had given Anna assignments every day.

She had to get up early, train her muscles, swing her wooden sword and shoot some trees. She could now grab an arrow and fire it in three seconds. Her aim was quite good too, even in between running.

Most times in the afternoon John and Anna took a short walk to the village. The people had grown quite fond of John and liked to see them around; buying food or helping out with a little chore. Anna admired Johns strength, but also his way of talking to others. He spoke to them as equals, something even people lower than him not always felt like doing.

They hadn't spoken about what had happened before Molesley had interrupted them and somehow that was fine. Both had felt the spark between them and their smiles to each other sometimes said enough. Still, both didn't do anything with it. The fact remained that John was engaged. Anna knew he would keep to his word. He was that kind of man, and it made her respect him even more. Sometimes though, she wishes he wasn't so honorable.

Anna and John arrived and the smithy and both were asked in. While Sir John talked to the wife and children – who had taken over the business -, Anna watched their wares. Beautiful bowls, armory, swords and daggers lay displayed on the tables and hung on walls. Her eyes skimmed the shiny objects and beautifully crafted details.

She turned around in awe, and saw the woman hand John a package.

"Did you buy something?" Anna wondered, approaching them.

The woman smiled at her and winked at John.

"Good luck with that" she nodded towards the package.

"Thank you, I'm sure it will be of great use," he said while he smirked at Anna.

They exited the shop. Anna started to become very curious. She eyed him suspiciously, but expected that he was keeping it secret on purpose. She didn't want to give into his games so easily.

"So, are you happy with your new….erm…?" Anna tried.

He grinned, "Well, actually, it's not for me."

"Are you going to tell me for who it is? Or is it a secret?" she continued innocently.

He looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes, "You will find out soon enough, let's get back to Downton."

Anna sighed and smiled. It was hard to contain her curiosity.

John laid the package on the dinner table when Robert just entered the room.

"Did you get it?" he asked loudly, getting a bit deaf.

"Yes, it's right here," John answered.

"And where's the girl?"

Anna coughed to make her presence known. Not responding like she should, feeling frustrated he called her a _girl_.

"Ah, good.." he stepped closer en John led him to the table.

"Anna, my dear,…" Robert started. "You're a woman now, and the only one I truly care for in this house. You are a daughter to me."

Anna swallowed. The old fool made her eyes glisten from upcoming tears.

He continued, "I am old, I don't feel well. My days are nearly over… and I'm ready to go. I have found you someone to marry and Sir John will take my place here, when I'm gone. But first,… there is a war to fight. As you might have felt it coming; there are rumors about the king of France wanting to invade…"

Anna had heard something about it, but wasn't sure about how soon it would be. She felt a lump starting to form in her throat. The few words about marriage she'd already forgotten.

"John will lead some of the troops…," Robert had some trouble telling this, she could tell.

"… and you have been training… with such dedication and strength,… we believed you deserved this symbol; for your courage and future leadership. I hope you will be the protector of this village."

As the protector of the village? This could only be if she would marry John. A sparkle enlightened in her stomach. Did they work something out?

Robert breathed heavily after his speech. Anna didn't know what to say.

Sir John stepped forward and handed Anna the package he had brought from the smithy. He looked her deeply in the eyes and smiled kindly. "Milady."

Anna was confused and surprised when she accepted the gift from his hands.

The package felt heavy. She slowly unwrapped the cotton that was winded around it.

When she finally caught a glimpse of it she sighed.

The first thing she saw was a beautifully decorated hilt. The mat steel guard wrapped and curled itself around the grip. Anna turned it around in her hands to behold it.

The blade was still hidden in a leather scabbard.

_A real sword. And how beautifully made! _She looked up at John.

"Why don't you try it on?" he looked proud. Anna could only nod and smile.

"It is a bastard-sword. You can use it single handed if you like. It's less heavy than mine, which makes it easier to swing and stab."

John helped fastening the belt at her middle and stepped back to a safe distance. Anna blushed about their closeness.

Then, she pulled the sword out of the scabbard. Anna felt mighty. She swung it like a soldier. Her eyes grew big at the sight of the mighty object she held in her hand.

"There's something engraved on the guard. Something,… _special_," Robert found his voice again.

Anna carefully brought the grip closer, until she could read the sentence that was hidden inside.

"_May God have mercy for my enemies, because I won't," _Anna whispered. A questioning smile appeared on her face.

"Don't you remember?" Robert asked. "It was what Mary liked to say, it was her favorite watchword."

Again, Anna read the sentence. Yes, it fitted Mary perfectly. And she had to make sure it would fit her as well. To honor Mary,… and to stay _alive_!

* * *

The rest of the day they spent talking; about war and about the lack of food. John had decided it was time for Anna to go on her first real hunt the next day. They needed meat.

In the afternoon Mrs. Hughes showed Anna the wardrobes where Mary had kept her gear. She could take whatever she liked.

She took a simple leather back quiver to hold her arrows and green cotton shirt to blend in with nature. She took her bow and sword, and told one of the servants she was of to the woods; to practice. Anna decided to go on foot to get some exercise,… and she couldn't use a horse when she wanted to sneak up on something.

Anna soon reached her usual spot but decided to take it to the next level and find a bit wilder area. Anna had learned to walk slowly and without making a sound. Her ears concentrated on hearing every possible sound wave around her.

Dusk slowly settled in and it became darker between the wild growing trees and bushes. It was a great place to hide. She held her bow low to the ground.

Suddenly there was a sound!

_Steps_.

Just in front of her.

Anna ducked behind some big ferns.

She couldn't see much - because she wanted to stay hidden - but she recognized his voice. It was _Molesley_.

At first Anna couldn't make out what he said, but soon she understood that was because he wasn't speaking English. He was speaking French!

There was another young man with him, speaking fluently French as well. They laughed about something and through the leaves she could just see them shaking hands.

Anna had seen enough to know the men were up to something. She wished she could understand what they were saying. The two men walked in the opposite direction from where Anna was sitting, so she took the opportunity to disappear behind a big tree. Now she was surely out of sight.

Slowly she tried to walk further, wanting to go back to her normal shooting area, until she was stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Anna jumped and shrieked. She turned immediately to see her attacker.

_Molesley._

Anna eyes went big and her face turned red. She groaned softly.

"Hello my dearest Anna," the snake said suspiciously.

"_Molesley_," she simply said while squeezing her eyes in distrust.

"I can't imagine what a girl like you would be doing here," he tilted his head sideways and looked her up and down from head to toe.

"Yeah, what could a girl like me possibly do?"

"Looks like you're sneaking up on people,…"

Anna snorted, "I think that's exactly what you just did yourself."

"Don't be so impertinent,… Anna. It would be safer to stay friends with me."

Anna wanted to say something cheeky, but bit her tongue. Maybe it was right not to make him an enemy right away.

"I was just hunting," she finally decided to say. It was high time she returned to the house and she didn't like his company.

"And did you have any success?" Molesley asked.

"I did see some animals, but I decided they weren't worth my arrows,"

Molesley raised his eyebrows.

"I only saw two dirty little rats, doing things filthy rats do…" she looked him in the eyes.

Molesley grabbed her jaw with a strong hand. Anna groaned, feeling the pressure in her bones and flesh. With one hand she reached for her sword.

He pulled her face very close to his. His rancid breath made her shiver.

He whispered, "If your knight is gone, you should watch your back. You will be mine… in every way I want. You'd better just cooperate if you don't want to get hurt."

Molesley smirked and a creepy smile formed on his face.

Anna was disgusted by his words.

"Never,…" she whispered back and pulled out her sword.

He jumped back just in time and turned his head, before Anna could hit him fiercely.

She only cut a gaping wound in his cheek.

Anna was stunned by her own aggression, but didn't feel sorry.

Molesley diminished and felt his cheek, his fingertips turned red. He licked and tasted his own blood from his own fingers and sniggered.

In an instant he stood up straight and pulled out his own sword. His eyes shot fire.

Anna was still shocked by all the events that had happened in just a few minutes and knew she wasn't ready for a fight. She turned and ran! She ran as fast as she could!

Small branches and leafs hit her in her face while Anna kept running. Sometimes her sight was blocked, or she had to duck, but nothing held her back. She almost tripped twice and continued running although she had hurt her ankle. She breathed heavily but the adrenaline kept her going.

Molesley was still in pursuit. He was fast too, but she hoped to outrun him by her fitness.

Suddenly Anna noticed the distance between her and Molesley growing. It looked like he had stopped chasing her like he was on he manhunt, but he kept following her in a slow pace. His laugh echoed around the trees.

Before Anna knew it, she found out why.

Still running, it felt like she was sticking to the ground. In a few steps, Anna sunk away until her ankles and tumbled on her face into a soggy pool.

She tried to get out but only sunk deeper into the swamp. With her arm she tried to wipe away the dirt from her face. The stuff smelled terribly.

She panted.

The laughing crept closer while she felt the swamp clinging on to her feet. She stopped her movements to not make it worse.

Anna turned her head to see Molesley standing a few yard away. He kept some distance from the swamp.

"Killing you would be easy now, but…"

"Then do it!" Anna interrupted, her cracking voice betraying her fear and exhaustion.

"…_but_," he continued, whispering, "I have something much better in mind,.."

He finished his sentence with a sinister his and backed away slowly, until he disappeared in the darkness. She heard some branched snap in the distance before everything went silent.

Anna looked around in a mild panic. She was glad Molesley had left. _The creep! _

But now she had other things to worry about. She had sunken until her thighs and her body started to cool down quickly because of the sweat and marshy pool she had tumbled in.

Minutes passed, Anna's mind raced to find a solution. Darkness crept closer around her.

She tried to move her leg up, but only lost her boot and got sucked in deeper with the other side of her body. She held back a sob.

"_Think Anna, think!"_ she said to herself. But nothing came.

There was only one thing she could do: scream as loud as she could and hope someone would find her. Hopefully someone without macabre thoughts.

Anna swallowed hard and screamed on the top of her lungs: "_HELP!"_

She took another breath and screamed again, "_HELP!"_

After several minutes screaming and listening she started to give up. She had used all her energy for running. The adrenaline had drained her body.

Yet, she tried it one more time, _"HELP!"_

The soggy stuff now reached her waist and Anna wanted everything to end. She was almost ready to give up and let the remaining part of her body slide into the moor.

But then, she finally heard the sound she so longed for.

At first she though she was hallucinating, that her mind was losing it,.. but she heard it again. Far, in the distance it echoed: "_Annaaa?!"_

* * *

_Reviews are much appreciated!_


End file.
